


First Reaction

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is conflicted about how to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Reaction

Haruka's first thought was to slap him. But for some reason, she didn't even lift her hand to do so. Though that was what she thought should be her instinct, she just didn't feel the urge to, here. Though why not? Kissing is something that one should at least warn about first. Though this was Takeru, and he could be thoughtful at times, he had his moments of being shockingly thoughtless.

This qualified under the ladder. It was something that should only be done with a beloved person. And even though Haruka did like Takeru, perhaps even to that extent, he didn't know that. He also likely didn't know if he felt anything for Haruka or not, as he was still getting over the loss of his underworld princess. What a fool, didn't he consider all the implications of what was happening here.

Despite these thoughts, Haruka, having her own foolish traits, still hadn't stopped kissing Takeru. In fact, now she had taken the lead in the situation as she passionately made out with him. Oh well, Haruka considered. There would be consequences, but nothing she wouldn't be willing to deal with. Now that she had moved past her first reaction, she realized that some of the possible outcomes were actually quite pleasant.


End file.
